Like Master, Like Padawan
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: Little Anakin Skywalker has just gotten his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He wants to be the best Jedi in the whole order. In order to do that, he's going to do whatever his Master does. Thinking about doing chapter 2 and a half. Thoughts?
1. The Phantom Master

**Sorry that I haven't been posting. I am thinking about getting rid of a few stories. If you like a story and want it to stay, please shoot me a message and it will. If no one tells me about a story, it will be gone and done with. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm sorry. Just read the story and review please!**

"He is one with the Force, Anakin…You must let go." Obi-Wan calmly stated.

"What will happen to me now?" Little Anakin Skywalker asked as they watched Obi-Wan's old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, burn on a funeral pyre.

Obi-Wan turned to look at the young boy. "The Council has granted me permission to train you. I am your Jedi Master now. You will become a Jedi, Anakin, I promise." Anakin hid his tears by burring his face into Obi-Wan's robes.

-oOo-

"Alright, Anakin. This is your room. It's right next to mine in case you need anything." Obi-Wan leaned down to look at his new Padawan. He noticed that Ani looked scared. "Don't worry. Just do as I do and you will be fine." Anakin nodded to show that he understood. Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring smile.

"Come here, youngling." Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a huge hug. Love and Attachments were forbidden by the Jedi Order, but occasional affection to show that everything is alright was all that Anakin needed at the moment. "I think we've had a long hard day. A few hours of sleep should do you well."

After Obi-Wan got his Apprentice in bed, he decided that he needed sleep as well. He was still grieving for his former Master. He half expected him to walk into the room at any moment and tell Obi-Wan that it was all a joke and that he got him. But he knew that that would never happen. His Master was gone, and it was his responsibility to train the boy that Qui-Gon had wanted him to train. If Qui-Gon thought that Anakin was the Chosen One, then Anakin was the Chosen One to Obi-Wan as well.

As Obi-Wan fell asleep, he couldn't help but think about the many missions that he and his Master went on and how strong their Force bond was. It made him wonder if Anakin and he would have that strong of a Force bond.

-oOo-

"Jedi Knight Kenobi. Jedi Knight Kenobi!" Obi-Wan comlink went off as he started to wake up. He was just getting used to being a Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan lazily hit his comlink and spoke softly. "Yes?"

"You are needed in the training rooms for a session with your new Padawan. He must learn the basics by next month. That is all."

"K." Obi-Wan hit his comlink off again and rolled over. Then it hit him. A month to teach a youngling the basics of being a Jedi? That was impossible! He quickly got up and dressed at the speed of light. He ran to Anakin's quarters and saw that the boy was already up. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I always get up early." The boy simply responded as he finished getting his tunic on. "I slept in today. I'm sorry if I'm late."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started. "You are up when Jedi Knights have to be up. Jedi Padawans don't have to be up for another hour."

"Um-"

"It's alright, my young apprentice. You can wake up whenever you want. I just assumed that you would want some extra sleep."

Anakin smiled at him. "I want to be just like you though."

"Well…Alright then." The team started walking to the training rooms.

"Master, What are we doing?"

"We are going to start your Jedi training. First, I will teach you how to meditate. Then, I might trust you enough to hold a training lightsaber." He looked back at Anakin while walking and did a teasing smile.

"You're going to have to teach me how not to cut my head off first!" He teased back.

Obi-Wan smiled and walked into the room. "Well, it looks like we have the whole room to ourselves for the two hours we're in here."

The team practiced and trained for an hour. Anakin matched every move that Obi-Wan set for him. Anakin sat down on the floor and started breathing hard about half way through.

"Are you O.K. Anakin?" Obi-Wan leaned down next to him.

Anakin nodded. "I'm fine."

"Anakin, if I'm going too fast for you, tell me."

"I'm fine." He instantly got up and tried training again. He fell back down again.

"Alright. We're done for the day."

"Master, I can do this."

"I won't have you dying on your first day." He picked Anakin up. "Let's take you to the MedCenter."

After Obi-Wan checked Anakin into the MedCenter, he decided to meditate in his quarters. As he was walking, he saw that many of the Jedi Masters and younglings were laughing as he walked by. He waved at his best friend Garren, but he just started laughing even more. His love interest, Siri, just laughed even harder. They all started pointing behind him. Obi-Wan turned to see that Anakin was following him and copying every step and movement that he did. He picked up the Padawan and put him back into the MedCenter.

"Ani, what were you doing. I told you to stay in the MedCenter."

"I told you that I wanted to be just like you. You said to do everything that you do and I'll be fine."

Obi-Wan cuddled his little Padawan. "That's not exactly what I mean, buddy."

"If you didn't mean it, then don't say it."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop laughing after that. He cuddled Anakin until they both fell asleep.

Far, far above them, the ghost of the late Qui-Gon Jinn smiles down on his newly knighted Padawan and his new Apprentice.


	2. Attack of the Feelings

** I'm back by popular demand to write another chapter to the short story of Like Master, Like Padawan. Sorry that it took so long. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so I wanted it to be at least somewhat good (Spoiler Alert, It's not.)*This is set ten years after my first story. Anakin is now 19 and the story is set about two months before Attack of the Clones. I would like to thank all of you that wanted another chapter and believed that I wouldn't screw it up. Sorry if I disappoint you on this… I would like to thank Yuukikuran13 for the idea and motivation. So, since this isn't the Oscars, I should stop thanking people. Oh, and I also want to thank the academy. I don't know why, but it seemed like something I should thank. Read and review and I HAVE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER THREE! Woot, Woot! But it will not be posted until I get some reviews for the story (13 will be the minimum). It will be set in ROTS, for those of you who want to know. Reviews make me happier than you guys could ever think. If someone offered me a shiny item or a review… Bad example. I would go for the shiny item… :P You know what I meant though. *Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi has really low self esteem. The only cure is Reviews. Please help. I dedicate this to Lady Neeva!**

Padawan Anakin Skywalker walked through the Jedi Temple with determination in his eyes. He was going to perfect that lightsaber move even if it killed him. If Obi-Wan could do it in five seconds, then why couldn't he? He was Obi-Wan's apprentice. He should be able to at least be around Obi-Wan's status by now. Everyone called him the Chosen One, but no one saw the Master doing all the work and training. Obi-Wan was the true Chosen One. He could do so much more than Anakin could ever do.

"Anakin?" His Master's voice carried from down the hall.

Anakin turned. "Yes, Master?"

"We've been summoned to be in front of the Council tomorrow. We have a mission."

"Very well, Master.

Obi-Wan turned to walk away then looked back. "Are you alright, Anakin?"

Anakin stumbled for words then finally said, "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Obi-Wan sensed that everything was defiantly not 'Fine'. "Come on. Let's go train a bit. O.K.?"

"Yeah. O.K." Anakin had hoped that he could go to his secret training space so that he could start perfecting Obi-Wan's moves, but this would be even better. He would actually be able to compare his routine to Obi-Wan's. The two made their way to the training room. Obi-Wan was pleasantly chatting away about the proper technique of how to defend oneself while on an ice planet. Anakin was trying to pay attention, but couldn't stop thinking about trying to become like his Master. Plus, he had heard this about seven times before. He didn't even notice that they had reached the Training rooms and Obi-Wan had asked his opinion on something.

"Well, Anakin?"

"Um, well… I don't know."

"Alright, then. I guess I'll choose the method of training. I thought for sure that you would want to do sparing, though." Obi-Wan slyly started walking towards the meditation rooms, waiting for his Padawan to realize his mistake. 3, 2, 1…

"Master! Now that you mention it, why don't we spar a little? You know, to keep our agility and…Um…stamina up."

The young Jedi Knight smiled at his Padawan's nice preverbal 'save'. "Very well, Anakin. I suppose that I could show my Very Young Apprentice some ways to get his butt kicked."

"You're going to regret that Very Young Apprentice crap." Anakin smiled smugly and ran into the room.

"Oh, am I? Well then, Very, Very Young Padawan Skywalker, show me your best defensive move." Obi-Wan started the spar by heading to Anakin's left flank. Anakin deflected it and parried back with a move for Obi-Wan's lower back. As the training lightsaber hit it's intended mark, Obi-Wan jumped a little, more from the shock than the small pain.

"That's it Skywalker. You're going to get it." Obi-Wan started chasing Anakin around the room, smacking Anakin's posterior with his lightsaber along the way.

"Master! Stop!" Anakin was laughing up a storm at Obi-Wan's failed attempts to get him back.

"I told you I would show you ways of getting your butt kicked."

"Shut, up!"

After a couple minutes of this, they continued fighting. Anakin managed to finally get Obi-Wan in the leg, knocking him to the ground. He put his lightsaber right next to Obi-Wan's throat and lightly tapped it. "I believe that is victory for The Very, Very Young Jedi Knight Skywalker."

"Who said that you were a Jedi Knight? The last time I checked, you were still my ungrateful little Padawan." Obi-Wan smiled as the seemingly sharp words came out.

Anakin understood that Obi-Wan was just teasing him. "I thought that it was a rule in the Jedi Temple that states if the Padawan beats the Master, he is officially knighted."

"No, but there is a rule that states that the Master can do whatever he wants with his Padawan. I say that we go over the long boring history of the Jedi Temple again. You seemed to love my lessons so much when you were nine that you fell asleep in my arms, even after you said that you weren't tired."

Anakin blushed at the memory. "I was a little kid. Besides, those lessons were more boring than Master Windu's lecture on how I shouldn't be building droids. And that lasted for about an hour because I kept asking him 'Why?' over and over again."

"I thought that you said that Master Yoda's lectures were the most boring things that you had ever heard in your entire life?"

"They were, until yesterday."

"I'm going to regret saying this but, what happened yesterday?"

"He gave a seminar to all the Padawans on how to, and this is in his own words, 'Properly hold a lightsaber'." Anakin instantly started laughing. It took Obi-Wan awhile to get the childish joke of the lightsaber referring to another male body part. After he got it, he gave Anakin the look that stated, 'Really?'

"You asked the question." Anakin quickly added.

Obi-Wan sighed. He did indeed ask the stupid question. He smiled to himself and picked Anakin up.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if you're going to act like a youngling, I'm going to put you to bed like one." He took Anakin through the halls of the Temple, cuddling him close. Anakin hid his face in Obi-Wan's cloak.

"Master," Anakin whispered.

"What was that Anakin Skywalker? I didn't hear what you just said to me." Obi-Wan said, a little louder than necessary.

Anakin just hid his head in Obi-Wan's cloak even further to avoid being looked upon by the passing Jedi. When they finally reached the small living space that they shared five minutes later, it had seemed like an eternity to Anakin, Obi-Wan set Anakin down in his room.

"I hate you!" Anakin joked around.

"Hate is such a strong word, Anakin. Only Sith deal in absolutes." Obi-Wan warned.

"Well, I guess I'm a Sith now." He pulled out his lightsaber and started doing moves that even Master Yoda didn't know. He ended his routine by falling backwards and hitting his head on the table.

"Alright, kidding aside, we have a Council meeting in the morning at seven thirty. So, you may want to get some sleep while you still can."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said in the voice of an Igor as he rubbed the back of his head. He went into his room, got changed into his sleep pants, and climbed into bed.

-oOo-

Obi-Wan slowly walked into his apprentice's room. He carefully picked up a pot from the kitchen, using Force, and a wooden spoon. He crept up next to Anakin's bed, and positioned the makeshift drum next to his ear. 'Payback, Padawan.' He thought wickedly. The memory of Anakin doing this to him was still fresh in his mind. Obi-Wan started banging on the pot as hard as he could, and ended up breaking the wooden spoon while making a very large dent in the pot. Anakin calmly sat up and looked at his Master.

"Yeah? Oh, that's right. We have a Council Meeting."

"Why didn't you jump?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

"When I was little, I used to wake up to that every morning. I think that I would become used to it."

Disappointed that his prank didn't work, Obi-Wan just used Force to pick his Apprentice up. He started making him fly all around the room. When he was nine he referred to this as 'Play Fly'. He used to run up to Obi-Wan after he finished his studies, and ask for him to 'Play Fly, Play Fly, Play Fly!'. Now that he was older, it lost that special charm that it had when he was nine.

"Master." Anakin complained.

"What? You love to Play Fly. Don't you?" Obi-Wan made a fake puppy dog look.

"Yeah, but that was when I was little."

"So you don't like it now? O.K." Obi-Wan started slowly putting Anakin down.

"No! I mean, um, If you don't mind,"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Alright, a little more, then we have to get to the Council."

-oOo-

"A mission to Hoth, you have." Grand Master Yoda said as soon as the Master/Padawan team walked in. 'Do to deserve them, what did I?'

"You will be climbing up the treacherous mountain, Ison. At the top, you will find an abandoned base. You must explore this base and relay any information that might be of interest. We have no idea what could be there, so we advise extreme caution." Mace Windu finished for Master Yoda. He was probably thinking of more ways to get rid of Anakin and Obi-Wan…again.

Both the Jedi bowed in respect and exited the Council room.

"Master Yoda?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Roast their remains over a giant spit and then feed them to canables, we can." He looked up. "Wha- I mean." He cleared his throat and tried using the Force. "Hear anything, You didn't."

"Jedi mind tricks don't work on other Jedi." The rest of the Jedi council looked at Yoda.

"Um- Dismissed you are." And with that, the Green Runt ran out of the room.

-oOo-

"We'll be approaching Hoth in about five minutes Anakin." Obi-Wan yelled back at his sleeping apprentice.

A newly awoken Anakin arrived in the cockpit a couple of minutes later. "Where is the base again?"

"Do you ever pay attention during Council meetings?"

"No, not really."

"That explains a lot."

Obi-Wan landed the ship next to the base of the mountain. "We'll have to scale it from here."

"Alright." Anakin got his climbing gear out and started to scale the mountain.

"Anakin, watch out for-" Anakin never heard what his Master was going to say next. A giant Wampa knocked him off of the mountain just as he got half way. Luckily, his harness kept him from falling to the bottom and possibly dying.

"Master!"

"Use the technique I was talking about when you are fighting on an ice planet."

"Um… Could you possibly repeat that technique?"

"Anakin…"

"I kind of tuned out."

"Fine. Just balance your weight and get your bearings. Once you do that, pivot your foot so that it's in front of you. Twist all of that weight towards your enemy, or in this case the Wampa. Got it?"

"Got it!" Anakin did exactly what his Master said and cut off the Wampa's arm. The Wampa roared in anger and swiped for Anakin's chest. Anakin stepped back and stabbed the savage animal in the heart. The Wampa fell down the mountain and landed a couple feet away from Obi-Wan.

"Could you have gotten any closer, Anakin?" Obi-Wan shouted up.

"I'll try harder next time, Master!" Anakin joked back. After awhile, the two finally reached the top with only a couple of cuts and bruises.

"The camp is about twenty miles from here. We'll start in the morning." Obi-Wan said as he unpacked their makeshift camp. Anakin set up the tents, while Obi-Wan hunted for some firewood. By the time Obi-Wan got back, Anakin had tangled himself in the tent and had scattered the supplies in a three meter perimeter. Obi-Wan just laughed at his Padawan as he untangled him. He properly set up the tent and started making the fire while Anakin picked up the scattered supplies.

'He thinks less of me. I didn't do it right. He knew I wouldn't do it right. I'm a failure.' He set all the supplies down and started making a ball of snow. He got it until it was a huge ball, when Obi-Wan looked over.

"Are you making a snow man?" He asked with slight amusement in his eyes.

"What's that?"

Obi-Wan sometimes forgot that Anakin came from a planet made of nothing but desert. "I'll show you." He rolled another ball and stuck it on top of the bigger one, then added the head. He made small holes in the head and put in rocks for eyes, a nose and a mouth. He used Force to pick up two pieces of snow and make them into arms. "This is a snowman"

"So it's like a sandman. Kitster and I made one." Anakin blushed at the embarrassing memory of his childhood. "Um, Master. Isn't this a bit childish?"

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and slashed the Snowman in half. Anakin caught on and joined in on the fun of destroying the mass of snow. The two settled down and fell asleep for the night.

-oOo-

The next morning, Obi-Wan packed up the camp and the team started towards the abandoned base. They reached it in around two hours. It would have been shorter if Obi-Wan had realized that they were heading in the opposite direction sooner.

"Sorry, Anakin. I should have looked at the map closer." Obi-Wan apologized as they approached the base.

Anakin came to a sudden realization after that. His master made a mistake. He knew that his Master was only human, and had to make a mistake sooner or later, but he actually admitted it. This made him feel much better.

The two carefully approached the base and cut the door down. The bodies of several men and women scattered the floor. The room smelled of Dioxis, so the Master/Padawan team left before it would claim their lives too. Before they went, Obi-Wan downloaded all the information and erased the computers. They carefully closed the doors again and made their way back to the ship.

"Master, what will we do with the base?"

"I contacted the Council. They said to leave it be. All the information is gone, and the building can never be in use again." The team took off back to the Temple. Anakin smiled as he learned that he and his Master had another mission to go to first. Even though it was with Barriss, he didn't care. It was another mission that he had with his Master.

**O.k. Sorry about the short and abrupt ending. I needed to get something out there, because I feel really bad… I'm starting school on Tuesday, so I won't post until around Saturday. : P **


	3. Revenge of the Love: Part One

**As always, I'm sorry for the wait…. I'm trying to make it a habit to post a story a week-end but, with the honors classes I've been taking, it's made it near impossible to concentrate on one story. I'm thinking about doing a Clone Wars chapter. It's up to you guys. If not, this story is officially over. :D Now, I know that Anakin didn't stay quiet through the meeting, but, my story! :D LOL! **

As Anakin entered the Council Room he feels a bit nervous. What if the Council doesn't let him stay as the representative? He would fail the Supreme Chancellor. Not only that, but he would fail his best friend and the Republic. He was surrounded by the Jedi Council. Mace Windu, Eeth Koth, Yoda, the hologram images of Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi were all staring at him. Anakin bowed and looked at each of their faces, searching for one in particular. He smiled when it landed on his former Master. Obi-Wan returned the gesture then instantly went back to his normal stoic façade.

"Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative." Mace Windu started.

"I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." Anakin calmly sighed in relief.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Yoda closed his eyes, as if he was thinking of something, and then quickly focused on the task at hand.

"I understand." Anakin bowed his head in respect.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Mace said slowly.

Anakin reacted with anger. "What? How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" His glare landed on Obi-Wan, who turned his face away.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Mace snapped.

Anakin realized where he was and instantly apologized. "Forgive me, Master." He sat down and stayed silent through the rest of the meeting.

-oOo-

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked through one of the massive Jedi Temple hallways. Anakin furiously pouting.

"What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master! That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

"Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age . . . It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." Obi-Wan couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Anakin. He should be happy for the honor of a seat on the council. Something was changing in his boy, and he intended to find out.

**O.K. One of my shortest chapters by far in this story, but I need more time to think of how to pull this off. :D Part 2 should be up soon… **


	4. Revenge of the Love: Part Two

**I'm so sorry that this took forever for me to crank out, but it is really long, so that should compensate. It does skip from the last chapter, as it would just be repetitive to Revenge of the Sith to state what happened in between the last chapter and this one. So, we're just going to start here, where it changes from the movie. Big thanks to my best friend in the entire Galaxy, you should know who you are, and to Jedi Kay-Kenobi for being the best PM buddy in the Universe. :D And for those of you who hate how emotional I am in these fictions, I actually cry when writing some of these. I'd appreciate that rather than Flaming me, you'd just move on to another fic. It doesn't seem right when I put lots of work into this, just to have some idiot come along and just ruin my day. Just know that if you do it anyway, I will thank you kindly for your review and move on with my life because there are so many things that I could be doing right now rather than writing for you. Tell me how you like the ending. :D **

Anakin, now known as Vader, had been on Mustafar because Palpatine had instructed for him to go there and wait for him after fighting the Jedi. The young Jedi Knight had turned to the Dark Side, but was unable to kill anyone but the Separatist leaders. Windu and the other Masters had gotten away from him, and the very thought infuriated him. He was a Sith now. He should have be able to prevent the weak Jedi from escaping, but his mind had been on his Master instead, Lord Sidious. All of that Sith lightning had scarred the older man, but he would survive and live on to train him in his legacy.

'They'll all pay. Once I'm done with them, they'll regret not paying more attention to me. For not saving my Mother. For not helping me prevent what could happen with Padmé. For leaving me,' He paced around in the control room, stepping over the dead bodies of the former leaders. He stared out of the window at the boiling lava, the reflection burning in his golden eyes. 'Especially that Obi-Wan Kenobi.'

-oOo-

On Coruscant, Obi-Wan had just finished his visit to Padmé Amidala and confronted her on Anakin. She had seemed to deny everything about him. It was obvious that the child was Anakin's and that she was scared for him. He knew that she would go to where her love was, knowing that Anakin would have told his secret wife. So he had secretly stowed away on her ship, hopefully on his way to Anakin's location. While hiding in the small compartment two things came to mind—force Anakin to come back or end up killing him. He couldn't stand the thought of either of the two.

'Force, what am I going to do?' He looked up at the top of the crowded container, as if the roof of the ship where gone and he was looking up at the bright stars that were zooming by them in the hum of hyperspace. The thoughts of the hologram he had watched repeated in his mind. Anakin kneeling before the Supreme Chancellor. In front of Darth Sidious.

Suddenly a blue apparition appeared in front of him, forming into the figure of his Former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. "Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master jumped, his head hitting the ceiling of his tiny prison. "Oww…. Wait… Qui-Gon? How are you…. You're…."

"Dead?" Qui-Gon helped him find the word, his voice clearly full of amusement as a smile spread across his face at his Former apprentice.

"Yes… Dead." Sorrow filled his voice as he quickly relieved those moments on Naboo. He had lost his Father figure that day, but had gained a Son. Now he was losing the latter. It was almost too much to take, but Obi-Wan pushed the memories and emotions back down into him. Right now, the Republic's well-being was more important than his personal feelings.

"A matter that I will explain in due time." Qui-Gon whispered. "I've heard your thoughts Obi-Wan. And I know about Anakin."

Obi-Wan hung his head in shame. "I failed him, Master. You were wrong, I wasn't the right person to train him. He is my greatest failure."

"Don't doubt yourself, Obi-Wan. THAT was your greatest failure. There is a way to get him back, but you must listen to me very carefully."

-oOo-

The humming sound of Hyperspace had stopped and Obi-Wan heard the sound of the landing equipment hitting ground. He gave it a few minutes, just enough to be sure that Padmé was off the ship, then came out of his hiding spot, stretching out the cracks in his back. But he didn't have time to get comfortable, for time was of the essence. He ran to the loading ramp to see Padmé pleading with her husband.

The young Sith made eye contact with the Jedi. "Padmé, how could you bring him here? How could you betray me?"

"No… I… No… This can't… Anakin…" Padmé stammered, looking from Obi-Wan to Anakin in shock and terror.

Before anything else is said, Obi-Wan takes his lightsaber off of his belt. Vader takes this as a threat and challenge and does the same.

"You've made a mistake of coming here, Obi-Wan. I'm much more powerful." He narrowed his eyes at the older father figure. His exterior showed nothing but pure hate and despise.

Obi-Wan took off his cloak and let it pool around his feet. After doing so, he throws the lightsaber at Anakin kneels down onto his knees, closing his eyes. The scene reminded Vader exactly of how Dooku looked before he murdered him as well. He caught the lightsaber, and looked down at it with confusion. 'Could it be?'

"So you are joining me?" He grinned. He wanted his former friend to pay for his transgressions, but could not wrap his mind around killing him. But to have the older man and his wife ruling at his side would make him more powerful than ever. Why, they could overtake Sidious and rule the galaxy together.

"No, I'm not here to join or fight you. I give up, Anakin. I can't kill you and I can't go to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan stated sadly, his eyes still closed.

The smile was wiped off of Vader's face. "You have to choose. The Dark Side, or Die!" He was already suspicious that this was a trap and kept his guard up.

"Anakin I can't , won't hurt you. I'm disarmed and you can do whatever you want with me. I'm done. You where my hopes and dreams. My friend, soul, heart, and… Son. I can't do anything to you." Obi-Wan's eyes were starting to form tears in their corners, which betrayed him and began falling down his face silently.

As the tears fell down his Former Master's cheeks, Vader felt a shearing pain and a voice in his head told him that he was horrible for hurting Obi-Wan. He tried to push this out of his mind, to get rid of all the guilt and wrong but then he saw Padmé's face. She looked like her heart was shattering into a million pieces.

'Anakin. Please… Come away with me.' The words she had spoken before Obi-Wan came echoed over and over again in his head. He wanted to put his hands on his ears and drown them out with ideals of hate and suffering, to be a true Sith. But he couldn't. He loved her more than anything in the galaxy. He couldn't hold back the feelings and soon felt his own tears on his face. What was going on here? Why did he feel this way? The Dark Side was going to save Padmé. She wasn't going to die in childbirth. He had fixed that already. Sidious was going to help them, he knew how to prevent her death. Why did he feel the opposite all of the sudden?

"Anakin, I can't go to the Dark Side so I guess I pick death. Do what you will, My Son." Obi-Wan whispered, looking up and giving Anakin one last fleeting look, the pain clearly visible with the gaze.

With the pain in Obi-Wan showing through the normally calm façade, Vader's pain increased. How could he kill him? It would be good for the Empire, and Sidious would want this but… but…

"Ani, I… Can't do this either. I love you but I can't. I choose death…" Padmé cried softly, the will to live completely gone in her eyes, exactly like Obi-Wan's. Vader thought of the child that she was carrying, how it had to be feeling the pain as well. Why was it that everything that he loved was hurt by the only decision to save them?

How could he kill them? They were the most special people in his life. If they were gone, how could he love. He couldn't force them to obey. That would be slavery, the one thing that he promised he would destroy. 'Of course, isn't that what Palpatine is doing to you now?' The inner voice in the back of his head asked. 'Isn't he making you do all the 'dirty work' while he forges a new Empire without you, already set on replacing you like he did with Dooku and Maul when they had lost his favor?' At first he had shut out the voice, but then it shone through with the truth like a beacon of light leads a broken ship to harbor. What could he do to reverse this? He had already gone so far… Done so many things. He had almost attacked the Jedi Temple, the one place that he had found solace as a young man! They surely wouldn't let him back now.

"You can go back… let it go…" Qui-Gon's voice came through to him. "Go to the light… Forget the Dark Side."

Slowly, and very painfully, Vader knew what he had to do. He had to fight this, not only for Obi-Wan or Padmé, not even for himself. But for the well being of his children and the Galaxy that they would be raised in. For the future of the Republic.

After a few horrible, breathtaking seconds, Obi-Wan looked up and saw Anakin's hate, suffering, fear, pain, and anger subside. Some pain was still detectable, but it too slowly retreated and was replaced by confusion. His Anakin was coming back.

Anakin slowly and numbly walked over to his former Master and wife. Obi-Wan stood, just as slowly and looked at Anakin with red-rimmed eyes. The tears were still running down their faces, but neither one acknowledged them. Anakin finally made it in front of them and stood there, memorizing their faces before dropping both Lightsabers to the ground in front of them.

Padmé's face soon matched his in confusion, then broke away to reveal a huge smile. Her Ani, the Jedi Knight that she had fallen in love with, was turning away from the cursed Dark Side to be with her. Her tears continued to fall, but this time in love and joy, hugging her love tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace but still mindful of his child.

While Anakin and Padmé were sharing their emotional moment, Obi-Wan stood up silently, picked up his lightsaber and cloak and somberly walked back onto the ship. He sat down in a secluded section, most likely a storage room from all the loose parts around him, and began to meditate. He couldn't hold back his relief and joy from not having to do either of the dreaded options from before, yet he knew that it wasn't up to him to seek out Anakin. The younger man had to figure out what he wanted for himself at the moment.

After a few minutes of burying his head in her brown locks and caressing her skin like a delicate flower, Anakin swooped his wife up into his arms and carried her onto the ship. His smile radiated off of him and turned contagious as she smiled back at him. He gently sat her down in the cockpit, minding her stomach. He sat down in the pilot's seat and, sensing that his former Master was already on board, took off. After setting the flight path and activating hyperspace, he kissed his some-what dozing wife and went to find Obi-Wan.

Anakin didn't even know what he would say to him. What do you say to the man that raised you from a young boy after you almost betrayed him and the entire Jedi order? It wasn't like he could just say that he was sorry and everything would magically be okay again. Ever sense he was a Padawan, he thought Obi-Wan was holding him back and was jealous of him. Now he felt foolish for even letting the thought enter his mind. How could he had listened to Palpatine?

Soon, he found Obi-Wan meditating in one of the storage rooms. It didn't seem like the older man knew he was there, so he turned to leave, discouraged that he couldn't get this burden off his chest. While walking away, he felt himself being pulled back. He felt the power of the Force as Obi-Wan gently sat him down in front of him, his eyes still closed. Anakin sat down in front of him in the crowded space and waited. After a few moments, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared at his former Padawan.

"Anakin, I'm glad that you chose to turn away from the dark. I don't think I would have been able to kill you. No, I wouldn't be able to kill you." Obi-Wan's eyes shown, no longer with fear, but with love and pride.

The younger man felt new tears fall. "Master…. Obi-Wan…. I'm so… Sor-"

Obi-Wan embraced Anakin in a tight hug and they held each other for a few minutes, Anakin letting the tears fall down his cheeks, not caring who saw him in this state.

"I'm so, so sorry Father. I… don't know what happened…" Anakin stammered after finding his voice once again.

"Anakin, it's okay. I'm here and you will never be alone. I shouldn't have left you to go on that mission. You were right to want to come with me, but I had thought that you were ready to face things on your own. I won't let the Dark Side influence you ever again. I missed you, My son." Obi-Wan choked out the last few words, a few tears falling down his cheeks, but a smile on his face nonetheless.

"I missed you too, Father. I promise that I'll never do anything this stupid again." Anakin wiped some of his tears with the back of his hand, but they were soon replaced with fresh ones.

They shared a few more comforting words then slowly made their way to the cockpit. Anakin took control of the ship again and few straight for Naboo. While Anakin was flying, Obi-Wan stepped out and contacted Yoda and told him of what happened.

"He's back, Master." Obi-Wan smiled down at the comm. Link.

"Excellent news, this is. Evacuated, the Temple was."

"Is there any way that we could take down Sidious while still being discreet?"

"An idea I have. Come to Coruscant, you should." And with that the comm. cut out.

Obi-Wan put the comm. away and walked back into the cockpit just in time to see something wonderful happen.

"Anakin!" Padmé opened her eyes in shock.

"What's wrong, my love?" Her husband turned to her, panic in his voice.

"Ani, it's time!" Padmé started breathing heavily. Anakin quickly turned the ship back on to autopilot and helped his wife calm down. Obi-Wan ran over and took control of the ship just as they reached Naboo's atmosphere.

"Okay, okay… Calm down. It's all going to be okay. You're going to be fine." Anakin stated for the hundredth time, more to himself then Padmé.

The ship landed and they rushed her to the med bay. As Anakin thought of all those dreams he had had of his Angel dying in childbirth, this one seemed to be different. It felt different, as if his presence was going to save his love. Even thought he was still stressed, he knew that everything would be fine. He followed his wife into the med bay, holding her hand as they rushed her to the delivery room. He would not leave her. Not now, not ever…

-oOo-

While Anakin was with Padmé, Obi-Wan got off the ship and hired another to take him back to Coruscant. He knew that after Padmé delivered, Anakin would join him in battle to defeat Darth Sidious. Yoda was already distracting him and soon Obi-Wan would be there to help.

He paced the cargo bay, trying to think of every situation and every solution that would come. Soon the pilot landed in front of the temple and, after paying his fee, Obi-Wan disembarked and ran inside. Just as Yoda said, it had been evacuated with bodies of clones lying around on the ground. He could feel that He and Yoda's trap had worked and that Sidious was up in the Council room, desperately trying to defeat the green runt. He made his way up there and was able to sneak past the Sith Lord and somewhat surprise him from behind. Soon, he was stuck in the volley of rapid lightsaber strokes. Obi-Wan could already sense that this was going to be a long and tiresome battle. Hopefully Anakin would come sooner if possible. Sadly, he had a bad feeling that he would be late as always.

-oOo-

Back on Naboo, Anakin held his son and daughter in his arms. They were twins! Anakin couldn't be happier. He stood next to his recovering, yet still very much alive, wife. "So what are their names?" He looked down at them lovingly.

"Luke Obi-Wan Skywalker and Leia Shmi Skywalker." Padmé smiled.

"They're adorable." A happy tear fell down his face, not for the first time that day, as he thought about the most important people in his life becoming part of his now bigger family.

But something was wrong. But what? Everything was fine here. Anakin searched through the Force for the treat. Something… someone was in danger… someone was dying… But who?

'Obi-Wan!' Fear rushed through Anakin as he realized that his former Master was in danger on Coruscant and that he was fighting his former Sith Master. How could he be so stupid as to take him on without him?

He carefully set his son and daughter down in his wife's capable hands and promised her that he would be back as soon as he could. He ran to a nearby ship, not caring who's it was, and took off.

"Obi-Wan, you fool, hang on." Anakin shook his head. 'What if I don't make it in time? What if Palpatine kills him? What would I do then? What could I do?'

-oOo-

Yoda and Obi-Wan were losing horribly. Yoda was already slowing down with each blow he issued, being the one to first start the fight while Obi-Wan was the one sustaining more of the blows from Sidious's attacks. If Anakin didn't show up soon, they were going to lose everything they'd been working toward.

Obi-Wan lunged at the Sith's feet while Yoda flipped above him. Sadly, Palpatine expected this, blocking Yoda while kicking Obi-Wan in the face. This sent the Jedi Master through the huge Transparisteel window that overlooked Coruscant. Yoda turned his attention to the falling man and softened his descent, bringing him down to the ground to recover from the kick safely. Just after, Anakin came running into the room.

"Ah, there's my apprentice." Palpatine smiled in relief. "Help me kill this fool."

"Yes, Master." Anakin answered, standing beside the older man and facing Yoda. Without showing Palpatine, Anakin signaled to Yoda that he was on his side, and the Runt nodded to show that he understood, but made it look like he was giving him a fierce stare.

"Believe this, I couldn't. Betrayed the Republic you did." Yoda distracted the Sith so that Anakin could pull his lightsaber.

"You insolent fool; I've been playing you most of all. All of those little chats that we'd been having about the war were just ways that I could find out what you Jedi were hiding from me. They were circling each other now, each man with their saber drawn.

"Sad I am to do this." Yoda shook his head with remorse.

Sidious felt a tremor through the Force as Anakin jumped through the air and sliced his saber towards the madman's head, cutting through the delicate flesh in the neck. The pained expression of betrayal flashed across Palpatine's worn face as it fell to the ground, detached from its body and rolled across the floor. The Sith Lord was finally dead.

"Good Job, Skywalker." A weary Yoda come over to him.

"Thank you Master. I still wish I hadn't… Where's Obi-Wan? I thought he was with you?" Panic set in again.

"Obi-Wan is there." Yoda pointed to the broken window. Anakin's heart sank. He couldn't be…

Anakin ran to the window and looked down to see Obi-Wan, face down on the ground, and looking like he was dead. He had failed to rescue his Master, his father, his best friend. If he had been here a little sooner, Obi-Wan would still be alive.

He felt fresh tears stain his already tear-stained cheeks. If he had forced Obi-Wan to stay on Naboo, on Mustafar, anywhere but here… Anakin jumped out the window and landed beside his former Master, using the Force to land on his feet next to him. Pain, sorrow, loss, and regret coursed through him.

Anakin sat beside Obi-Wan and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before saying his last good-byes. He pushed back the feelings of the Dark Side because that would be what Obi-Wan would have wanted. As He did this, there was the sound of movement beside him and what sounded like a groan of pain and discomfort.

"Why is it always the face?" Obi-Wan muttered bitterly as he attempted to sit up.

Anakin opened his eyes to look at his 'dead' friend. His breath caught, his heart sped up, his eyes got blurry, and Anakin's face got red.

"Do I… really look that bad?" Obi-Wan coughed.

Anakin hugged him tight, but also careful of his Master's current condition. He was okay… he was alive… Thank the Force! "Let's take you to a Med Bay."

"Oh, Force." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

-oOo-

Epilogue: Nine Years Later

Anakin held onto his son's hand and proudly walked him down the hallway of the Jedi Temple to the training room. Today was the day that his son was going to spar one on one with him. Luke had his Lightsaber already in his hand, excitement welling up inside of him like a geyser shooting out water.

With Padmé taking care of her new position as the assistant to Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa and handling their four-year-old son, Samuel, along with training Leia how to be a Senator, Anakin knew that having Luke and all of his energy out of the house would relieve some tension.

"Come on, Lukie." He smiled down at him.

"Okay, dad." Luke was doing twice as many steps to keep up with his father, but still tried to match the footsteps.

They walked into the training room and Luke ignited his lightsaber, ready to go. Anakin laughed and ignited his training saber as well. He ran through a couple of moves and Luke imitated. Finally it was time for their spar. Anakin lined the training lightsaber up so that Luke could hit it. They volleyed back and forth for a couple minutes before Anakin lightly tapped Luke's shoulder with the saber.

Luke's eyes shone with admiration. "Daddy, I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Anakin looked down at his little boy, shocked, remembering the day that Obi-Wan had heard the same thing from his mouth. "You won't be just like me, baby." This made Luke's face fall. Anakin picked him up and set him on his shoulders. "You'll be better."

Luke giggled happily as Anakin ran out of the training room and down the hallway, shouting, "I love my Lukie!"

"I love my daddy!"

Obi-Wan watched them run by and laughed, rolling his eyes at his Son and Grandson.

Everyone in the Temple turned to look as well, but brushed it off after seeing that it was just the Chosen One and his son having fun. As it should be.

The End

**Chapter 2 1/2 will come when I have 25 reviews on this story. :)**


End file.
